


Falling For You

by ElasticMonk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, John Diggle - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sara Lance - Freeform, Smut, Thea Queen - Freeform, Tommy Merlyn - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Youtube AU, everyone ships olicity, felicity's dog ophie is mentioned, lots of sweat from working out, olicity - Freeform, picture edits, text edits, there's fandom shipping, wing-women, youtube collaboarations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticMonk/pseuds/ElasticMonk
Summary: Oliver Queen catches feelings when watching fellow YouTuber Felicity Smoak in a video with his friend Sara Lance.Felicity catches feelings when she meets Oliver for the first time over coffee.Now it's just the matter of getting the pair to admit they want to do more than just shooting YouTube videos together.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oliver looked into the camera and adjusted his beanie to his liking. Felicity snickered beside him as she worked on getting the light in the right position. “This is an important Q and A I want to look good,” he mumbled.

“Then you shouldn’t have put on a beanie.”

“I thought you liked me in them.” He pouted his lips a little. Finally the light was adjusted properly, but Felicity fiddled with it anyways. “Felicity,” Oliver sighed. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her. She was biting on her lip. He raised a brow.

“You do look good in beanies but we’re inside.”

“So.”

“It’s not like you’re having a bad hair day, babe.”

He pouted more. Felicity gripped his chin and kissed him.

“Stop pouting.” Her eyes roamed over his face and she reached up to tug his beanie a little up. “Your pout ruins your sex appeal.”

This time it was Oliver snickering. Felicity frowned slightly before patting his cheek and turning to the camera. Oliver leaned in to her ear and rumbled, “You telling me you _don’t_ like the pout?”

Felicity hummed her agreement.

“Then why did you try to get me to pout in a photo for like ten minutes the other day?” She turned to face him with narrowed eyes. Their noses brushed together and Oliver sighed. Her eyes fluttered closed her eyes at the sensation on her lips. “Hmm?” Oliver brushed their noses together again.

“Shut up,” she mumbled.

“Oh how the tables have turned,” he smirked a little evilly at her. She turned away from him blowing her hair out of her eyes in another annoyed gesture. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Felicity,” he grumbled.

She ignored him by opening Twitter on her laptop, getting ready to read questions their fans submitted. He said her name again in that throaty voice and goosebumps appeared along her arms. He trailed kisses down her neck.

“Oliver,” she groaned.

He hummed in response.

“Come on," she grumbled, "We need to get this finished. I have to upload it tonight.”

“You don’t _have_ to,” he replied.

“It’s Friday. I post on Friday and Monday. You know that. If I don’t post it tonight, it’ll be a day late.”

“Then it’ll be a day late.” He continued to press kisses along her collar bone. He pulled her closer to him and she relented sinking into him.

“Ollie!” came Thea’s voice from down the hall.

Felicity wiggled out of Oliver’s embrace. “No,” he whined.

“Ollie! Do you know where you put the ring light?” Thea’s voice got closer and closer.

“We have it right now, Thea!” Felicity called back.

“Felicity?!” Thea’s voice was full of excitement.

Felicity placed a hand on Oliver chest and pushed him away from her. Thea knew they were flirty but she didn’t know they were an official couple, yet. 

Oliver had just taken his hands off Felicity when Thea appeared in his bedroom doorway. “What are you shooting?” Thea asked Felicity.

“Live Q and A,” Felicity answered.

“Right.” Thea nodded. She remembered Felicity’s tweet requesting questions. Thea got a slight twinkle in her eye before she asked, “Want me to read the questions for you guys?”

“Umm,” Oliver started.

“That’d be great. But I don’t want to keep you from doing something,” Felicity answered.

“No. I was going to shoot a makeup tutorial. I’ll do it when you’re done.”

“Or you could buy your own ring light,” Oliver grumbled. Felicity smacked his chest with the back of her hand. “Ow!”

“Thanks, Felicity.” Thea bounded into Oliver’s room and took up a position behind the camera.

“Why are you behind the camera?” Oliver grumbled. Felicity sent him a look telling him to pull back on the grumbling.

“It’s your Q and A. I’m just reading the questions. Is the camera on?” She checked it. “Ready?”

Oliver and Felicity shared a moments glance before both of them turned and nodded. Thea pressed the record button Oliver and Felicity shared a moments glance before both of them turned and nodded. Thea pressed the record button.

Felicity jumped straight into her introduction, “Hi, everyone! I’m Felicity Smoak from Smoak Strategy.” She turned to look at Oliver before turning back to the camera and motioning toward him. “I’m here with Oliver Queen who runs Queen’s Odyssey. I’ll link his page below so you can check him out after this video. Speaking of this video, yesterday, I asked for questions because as I’m sure you figured out from the title of this video, we’re doing a Q & A today!”

Oliver jumped into his Youtuber persona as he said, “We’ll try to answer as many questions as possible and if you have a particularly good question we’ll give you a shout out. Now Speedy—”

“Thea,” Felicity interrupted.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Thea, my sister, is reading us the questions. So if yours doesn’t get picked you can blame her.” He smirked.

“Hey!” Thea shouted.

“Oliver,” Felicity groaned. “I’m sure Thea will pick questions she thinks are appropriate and worth answering.” Felicity smiled at Thea.

“Yep,” Thea replied. As she scrolled through the questions, she pressed down a smirk. “First question. Can we see your abs?” Thea laughed behind the camera.

“I don’t really…”Oliver frowned. Felicity looked at him sideways with her brow raised. He looked to her with an obvious plead in his eyes.

She turned to the camera. “If you want to see him shirtless, I’ll link a video below,” Felicity added and she winked. Oliver let out a sigh of relief. There was a light laugh from Thea that had Felicity chuckling as Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay. This is a good one. How did you two meet?” Thea asked.

The pair made eye contact both of them smiling at each other. They got lost for a moment before Thea not so subtly coughed. They smoothly turned back to the camera.

“Well it’s actually kinda funny,” Felicity answered.

(2 months earlier)

Oliver got out of the car, finally home from VidCon. His phone buzzed and he took it out as he walked in the house. 

Oliver opened Sara’s YouTube channel.

Her new video popped up and he clicked on it.

Sara’s face came into view first. It was grainy. Obviously was taken on a phone and not edited. Sara’s “Hey!” was loud and enthusiastic. She giggled and there was an infectious yet sweet sounding giggle off screen. “This is my new friend, Felicity Smoak. And she’s going to—” Sara looked off camera and laughed loudly in Felicity’s direction. “Rap about our day!”

The camera twirled around, the phone having been passed over. Felicity had an equally sized grin but held the camera so Sara was also in the shot. Oliver did a double take of her. Even with the grainy picture, he could tell she was gorgeous.

Sara cupped one hand over her mouth and did a botched beatbox. Felicity bopped her head back and forth to the tune. Oliver wondered if they’d had a few drinks somewhere. But never the less, a smile grew on Oliver’s face just watching them enjoy themselves. Then Felicity started to rap.

“Hey. Her name in Lance. It’s her first chance. She’ll box you in a trance. My name is Smoak. Hope I won’t choke. But I sure am broke. Rapping’s not easy. But interviews are breezy. Though they make me queasy.” Sara threw her head back and laughed. Felicity barely held it together. “I met Sara. For the first time this era. She’s got good mascara.” Felicity’s brow crunched at her words as if she wasn’t expecting that. Then she continued, “E! Entertainment let us give out statement, for a small payment,” there was a momentarily pause from her before she got to the beat again, “Imma stop now cause I see. I’m doing this for free. And I’d like some money. Cause I’m Smoak and broke and this is Lance’s first of many chances.” She slapped a hand onto her forehead in embarrassment.

Oliver grinned at her talent. She did far better than he expected.

The camera shook and Sara and Felicity disappeared from view, but their laughter was loud. Oliver found himself laughing along with them. Sara came into view and Felicity was half in half out of the screen. “That’s it for today. We’re gonna go slay!” Felicity doubled over laughing as Sara smiled proudly. There was a quick high five between the two before the video came to an abrupt end.

Usually videos where the people are laughing more than anything aren’t good, but Felicity’s rapping saved the day. Oliver actually enjoyed watching one of his dear friends and her new friend laughing together. It probably helped that Felicity was cute.

But regardless, Tommy owed him money. He lost the bet. As Oliver texted he walked into his room, stripped down, and climbed into bed.

Oliver perked up even with the disguised insult. He adjusted from lying down to sitting against his headboard. He scrolled down on Sara’s video to see no links. Which made him huff in annoyance. So he searched for Felicity Smoak.

Oliver scrolled down Felicity Smoak’s channel, Smoak Strategy. He skimmed video clickbait seeing some eye catching things. He scrolled to the top of the page and sat up straighter. Her most recent was a workout video. He immediately texted Tommy.

Oliver sort of ignored that comment. Yeah she was cute and funny but he’d never spoken to her before. Hell, he didn’t know she existed until five minutes earlier. He clicked play on the workout vlog.

Felicity ran with her adorable white and brindle dog. Her cheeks were red and she panted as she did her intro. Her dog looked beyond happy in the corner of the screen.

“Hey,” pant, “it’s Felicity,” pant, “from Smoak Strategy.” She slowed down to a walk. “It’s workout time! Yes I’m actually working on a new year’s resolution. Running every day! Aren’t you all so proud?” She teased with a botched wink. Oliver coughed out a laugh.

Her dog tugged her along and she gave the pupper a command then squatted down to pet the dog’s ears. “That’s a good girl,” Felicity cooed. “Say hi, Ophie.” Felicity looked back at the camera and waved for her dog.

She did a short time-lapse of her running with Ophie before she came back. She bent over and took deep breaths. “Okay. So. This was. So worth it.” She looked off the camera in awe for a moment. Then she realized she was on camera and snapped back into it.

Oliver was shocked that she didn’t edit that out, but he found it honest and sincere. Felicity tilted her head. “Just to be clear the run was only worth it for this view.” She whistled low as she turned the camera. It was a beautiful sunset, purple skies with pink clouds and a beautiful view of the city.

She talked for a little while longer about her resolutions and her new workout plan. Then she ended it with a sweet, “I hope you enjoyed my rambles and the sunset. Like and subscribe. Tweet me at Smoak Strategy. Bye!” She waved and then her outro played. He was just about to click out when he recognized the sweet voice singing. It was Felicity. She sang for a few seconds then text popped up on the screen that said to tweet her the name of the song. Oliver clicked out of the video.

He went down the rabbit hole of Smoak Strategy and watched all kinds of her videos. Everything from book, movie, and tech reviews to daily vlogs to study strategies and all her workout vlogs. He even watched one of her first videos where she sang a cover of a song. She had a beautiful voice.

Oliver noticed her workout videos were good for someone who had no idea what they were doing (based on her honesty) and she had charmed him completely with her babbles and general cuteness. Even though it was late-ish and Sara was probably busy and possibly asleep, Oliver pulled out his phone.

He didn’t have to scroll far before he came across Sara and his text chain. He thought about it for a moment then texted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oliver didn’t get a reply from Sara even though he stayed up until past two in the morning. The next morning she texted Felicity’s number with a go ahead. Oliver got ready for the day and tried to ignore the nerves at the thought of texting Felicity. He didn’t want to come off strong or make her uncomfortable so he convinced himself all he wanted was a chance to collaborate with her. He’d be open to anything.

They settled on meeting at a coffee shop the next afternoon where they’d work out what videos they’d do.

Oliver spent the day leading up to it planning different workout schedules for her possible needs. He did one for a beginner that needed lots of help, one for someone somewhat knowing what they were doing, and finally a hard core workout schedule. He made each schedule loose so she could choose what she wanted to do. But really he just spent the day wondering whether she'd be as nice as she seemed.

Felicity on the other hand spent the day shooting a video with Roy Harper her new neighbor. A nice distraction from over thinking her upcoming coffee meeting. She moved a few weeks back, having needed to because her last roommate’s boyfriend didn’t want her there anymore. That’d been one awkward situation, but she got out of it and ended up getting a place to herself. Yeah it was on the outskirts of the Glades but it had a good landlord, and was a decent renting price. She’s had run into Roy when moving in and he was quick to help her out.

The day after they met she saw a sketchy looking dude coming out of Roy’s place with a gun tucked in his pants. Roy had looked nervous when he caught her watching them. She ended up babbling about her YouTube channel. When he scoffed and said it sounded easy, she made him his own channel.

He hadn’t done much with it, besides asking Felicity to tweet about it, but he promised he would start making videos. Which was exactly why she spent the day before meeting Oliver Queen shooting a dance sequence that was overly goofy with one Roy Harper. Who was surprisingly up for the goofiness. Roy ended up editing it together and they both posted it on their channels, Felicity’s with another shoutout to Roy, her up and coming neighbor.

When Felicity finally collapsed into bed at the end of the day, she checked her phone. She had a few texts from old friends, a few from people she met the day before like Sara Lance. But she really wanted to chat with someone she had yet to meet. One Oliver Queen. So she pulled up their messages and sent him a text.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Did that mean it was a date? She talked herself out of a freak out. But it took forever to fall asleep. She just wanted 10AM to come.

The next day, Felicity arrived early to the coffee shop as per the usual. After ten minutes of waiting to order coffee, she wondered if he’d show up. She ordered her coffee and sat back down. She pulled out a pen and notebook. She planned on writing notes about when they’d do what, but in that moment she just doodled.

As it neared the fifteen minute mark, she told herself if he didn’t show by a little after fifteen minutes, she’d leave. She tried to ignore the time but her eyes flicked to it every few seconds. She’d been looking forward to meeting and collaborating with Oliver Queen.

And it wasn’t just because he was extremely hot. Sara had really talked him up, whether she was being a good wing-woman or honest Felicity was about to find out. Felicity pulled up Oliver’s YouTube channel for the thousandth time.

She was extremely curious as to why he called his channel Queen’s Odyssey. Was it his favorite book? Did he feel like he was going through an odyssey himself? She was curious. And it bothered her that he didn’t answer that question in any of his Q&As. Someone had to have asked that question, right?

She scrolled down his page for a moment, silently starting to chew on the pen. Then her eyes latched onto a video she hadn’t seen yet. Specially how shirtless Oliver was in the clickbait. She pressed play and watched Oliver and Tommy spar.

She was watching intensely when a throat cleared next to her. She jumped in her seat and jerked backward to look up. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought of someone seeing her goggle at the video. But then her eyes landed on the exact man she was goggling.

“Enjoying it?” Oliver asked with a charming smile. He pointedly looked at her phone screen which was Oliver shirtless and bouncing back and forth. In a delayed reaction, she pulled the pen out of her mouth.

“Yes. – I mean no.” She closed her eyes for a moment as the embarrassment sunk in. “I haven’t watched _just_ this video. I’ve watched all kinds of your videos. Not just the shirtless clickbaited ones. Though those were nice.” She pressed her lips together tightly. “And we just met and I’m here babbling about seeing you shirtless. Which will stop,” she took a deep breath, “now.”

“Sometimes I’m shirtless and it’s not the clickbait.” He winked at her and sat down across from her.

Felicity sucked in a nervous breath. And calmed her speeding heart. She counted down from three in her mind before with a sweet smile she said, “At least I know what I’m signing up for.”

Oliver looked thrown at her somewhat challenging words. It took him a second to absorb before he said, “Yeah,” he let out a nervous sounding chuckle, “probably why I’ve watched basically all your videos.” She smiled brightly at that. He licked his lips and looked at his coffee. “Gave me a sense of who you are and what you do.” He looked back up into her eyes.

Felicity softened at that honest comment. “Yeah. Your videos did the… same. I tried to make your easy mac and cheese, though, and it was _not_ easy. You really should have gone into detail about taking the pan off the stove to mix everything in. I almost set the fire alarm off. Smoke was everywhere.” She waved her hands around as an example. “My apartment smelled for the rest of the day. And not good mac and cheese smell.”

Oliver let out a short laugh and gave her a genuine smile.

Felicity paused for a moment, lips pressing together to prevent further babbling. “Which is exactly why I need a cooking lesson.” She smiled sweetly at him and he chuckled. Her stomach twisted nicely at the deep joyful sound.

“Okay, cooking lesson it is. What do you want to make? Not mac and cheese I’m guessing?” Oliver smiled at her.

Felicity felt her heart sped up. He didn’t mind her babbles, seemed to enjoy them possibly. It was one of her more controversial traits.

“I know I should learn to make something healthy, but I’m dying to try those donuts you made with your sister.” Oliver tilted his head slightly.

“That dough isn’t really beginner.”

Felicity bit her bottom lip and looked hopeful.

Oliver smiled down at his coffee. She was puppy eyeing him. “I was thinking more along the lines of everyday foods. Like omelets, roasts, noodles.”

“Oh! I can make romen noodles.” She smiled proudly.

“What’s in your romen noodles?” He looked at her seriously. She looked back with a stumped expression.

“Um… noodles.” She looked to the side then back at him. Oliver nodded.

“From the packet?” he clarified. Felicity slowly nodded her head. “In a microwave?”

“Sometimes I do it on the stove. But… yeah microwave most the time.” She chewed on her bottom lip.

“Have you ever made an omelet?” Oliver tilted his head. She would have felt judged but his expression was soft.

“Not really.”

“Why don’t we start there?”

“Sounds good.” Felicity fought off a frown.

“If you master a cheesy, bacon and pepper omelet then we can try to make donuts.” Felicity perked up. There was a slightly awkward pause which Felicity filled after approximately six seconds.

“I do yoga three times a week.” Felicity smiled but there was a cringy aspect to it. Oliver tilted his head to the side in confusion. “You wanna train me, right?” Realization dawned on his face and he nodded. Felicity licked her lips before continuing onward with her words, “I take my dog on a long walk twice a day and short ones a few more times. And on non-yoga days I’ll do an intense workout.” She shrugged.

“What type of yoga?” Oliver looked seriously interested which got Felicity’s stomach to flip.

“Hot yoga once a week and Vinyasa the other two.” 

They went over Oliver’s routine. “Can’t be that hard,” Felicity joked. Oliver raised his brow slightly.

"Want to try it?” he asked before sipping his coffee.

Felicity stuttered, “No. I. I was joking.”

Then Oliver smiled slightly, “I think that’d be interesting actually. We don’t have to do everything I do but it’d be interesting to see where you’re at and how it compares to me.” He shrugged.

“You’re saying, I’ll do your work out?”

“Yeah.”

“If I’m doing yours, you’re definitely doing mine. I’ve seen your videos. I don’t think you can bend like I can.”

Oliver chuckled freely. “No I probably can’t. But fair’s fair.”

They spent a while longer talking about what they wanted to do. She took notes, he decided certain dates. By the time they finished their coffee, they had several ideas to work with and Oliver knew the next few weeks would be busy. But he knew from talking with her, it’d be a good busy. She was funny and sweet, not to mention gorgeous. He spent a lot of their time together watching her talk, drink, write, and wave her hands around. He expected to like her, he knew that from seeing her channel, but he didn’t expect his gut to flutter every time he made her laugh.

Felicity had been worried he’d be cocky. She’d read enough gossip sites in the past but she met a very nice guy. He smiled when she rambled on and it was a genuine smile. Those people were few and far between. He made her heart race when he laughed with her about editing program choices. She spent a lot of time talking freely which was nice. And his looks didn’t escape her, she about drooled when he crossed his arms and his shirt tightened to show his broad shoulders and built biceps. And don’t even get her started on his crooked smiles.

They stayed longer than planned. Felicity checked the clock at one point and yelped, “I gotta go.” She threw all her things in her bag and stood. Oliver stood with her. They both stared at each other neither knowing how to say goodbye. Felicity ended up giving him a pitiful wave.

“Bye.” He watched her go and sighed. Now to wait two days before seeing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oliver and Felicity texted a few times, talking about locations and video ideas. Felicity made a few jokes and Oliver tried to flirt but he didn’t press it. He let her hold the reigns in their text conversations. Little did he know Felicity watched almost all of his videos while she waited the two days to meet up with him again. They had decided to meet up at his gym. Expect the day came and Felicity instantly regretted what she agreed to.

Oliver, however, had been excitedly looking forward to the day and was up early. He ate a healthy breakfast and was ready earlier than Felicity would have liked. He texted after his shower, then again when she didn’t respond.

Oliver laughed out loud for that flutter kick comment. He sat waiting for Felicity to arrive. He spotted her after a few minutes. She had a messy bun on top of her head and was wearing her workout clothes. He paused to take in the form fitting clothes then stood up and waved.

Felicity nodded and walked over to him. He really felt the need to go into a hug, but pulled back at the last second. Felicity on her part either didn’t notice cause she was too tired or didn’t feel like reacting cause she was too tired.

Oliver led the way into the gym. “Usually I jog around the park, but I didn’t know how you’d feel about that…”

“Thanks.” Felicity flashed him a smile. “I was thinking. Maybe we could do a Q&A thing between the two of us. Just to get to know each other a little better. I mean. While we work out.” She did a jogging motion with her hands and Oliver cracked a smile.

“Sounds good. Usually I jog then do a one minute sprint then go back to a jog for five minutes and do that on and off. But if we’re asking questions maybe we should just do a long jog.”

Felicity puffed her cheeks out. “Okay.” She cracked her neck and fingers. “Let’s get to it.” She jumped a few times then walked over to the treadmills.

Oliver chuckled under his breath. While she inspected the treadmills, he set the camera up so they were both in the shot. He pressed record and she waved at the camera. He instantly knew that was going to be the opening shot. When he got to his treadmill, he put on the charm. “Hi, Queenites.”

Felicity choked on her laugh. Oliver broke his persona to glare at her. She put on an innocent face and raised her hands in surrender.

“Hi, everyone,” Oliver began again in his YouTube persona. “I’m here with Felicity Smoak from Smoak Strategy. I’ll link her channel below. Today Felicity and I are doing my daily workout. We’re going to do a series of videos together so if you have any suggestions for content tweet us! You can find Felicity at Smoak Strategy and me at Queen’s Odyssey. Now.” He clapped his hands together with a grin. “For today we’re starting off with cardio, which Felicity has been so excited about.”

He turned to his new friend who rolled her eyes. “What Oliver didn’t mention is it’s six in the morning. The sun isn’t even up yet! He’s trying to kill me, I swear. I haven’t even had coffee yet.”

“Wait, you always say you’re a beast until you get your morning coffee.” Oliver gave her a fearful look. She turned to him and smiled toothily.

“I didn’t have time, Mr. You Need to Be Here At Exactly 6 On the Dot,” her voice deepened into her Oliver impression. Oliver didn’t know whether to be amused or offended. She didn’t really think he talked like that, right?

“We’ll get coffee after, it’ll be our reward.”

“If I don’t kill you before then,” Felicity said just loud enough for the camera and Oliver to pick up. Her voice had a hint of teasing to it which made Oliver force down a laugh.

Oliver looked at the camera with wide eyes then went straight into telling Felicity how the treadmill worked. He started his own pace rather quickly but was able to speak to her. Felicity’s machine was going a lot slower so she was able to speak and run as well. “So,” Oliver told the camera, “we’ve decided to do a Q&A between the two of us while we work out. Get to know each other and you might learn something too. So, Felicity, first question?” Oliver asked.

“Age?”

“Twenty-five. You?” Oliver threw back.

“Twenty-one.”

“Job?” Oliver asked.

“Graduate student at— cut this out I don’t need stalkers I’ve been through that and it’s just... ugh. I’m a graduate student at Starling Technological Institute.” Oliver winked at the camera. And Felicity continued, “I’m studying cyber security and computer science. I do YouTube and freelance IT work for money.”

“Wow,” his voice was nervous and impressed. Oliver focused on the treadmill for a while.

“You still working on that club with your friend?” she asked after a few beats of awkward silence that Oliver knew he was going to cut out.

“Tommy?” He asked and she nodded. “You’re talking about Verdant, aren’t you?” She shrugged not really knowing. “I’ll link the video explaining Verdant below. Tommy kinda took that on himself. I help out a little here and there. It’s opening in a few months. I’ve got my YouTube channel and I’m a trainer at this gym.” He spread his arms out and motioned to the massive space.

“How’d you get that job?” Felicity’s breath puffed in and out. Oliver told her to slow her speed down to a speedy walk.

“I come here every day. Digg. Um. John Diggle, the owner, he saw me trying to help some people with their techniques. Then after a while, people who were regulars would come up to me and ask if I could spot them or if they were doing something wrong.” Oliver shrugged. “Digg asked if I wanted to interview. I told him about the club Tommy and I were building. He mentioned a steady paycheck. I said I had a trust fund.” He paused and waited for an intake of breath or something.

"And?” Felicity finally asked not wavering one bit.

“Oh. Um. He interviewed me. I donate my paycheck to people who can’t afford their memberships for and sometimes I donate equipment. Been a trainer for three years next month.”

“That’s really generous of you.”

“Not really.” Oliver shrugged. He didn’t notice Felicity’s awed look over at him. A smile curled onto her face and she turned back to look at her treadmill right when Oliver turned to look at her. “Any siblings? I’ve got a sister. Her name’s Thea. I call her Speedy.”

“Only child. Why do you call her Speedy?” Felicity laughed breathlessly.

“She’s eight years younger than me. When I was younger, she’d run circles around me and chase me everywhere. So. Speedy.” He shrugged with a loving smile on his face. “A few months back she said she wanted to make a YouTube channel. I created it for her called it Speedy Queen. She was so pissed.” He laughed.

Felicity felt her stomach flip at the sound once again and caught herself laughing along with him.

"Then I shouted her out on all my social media using that name. And it stuck. She does makeup tutorials and unboxing vlogs.” He checked the clock and called their cardio quits. “The workout routine I made for you is going to have more cardio.”

“What?!” Felicity looked alarmed as Oliver walked the camera over to the open training space making sure her face was in frame.

He made a weird noise instead of laughing. He set up the camera so the area could be seen then he explained in front of the camera, “Cardio is based off…” he paused not exactly knowing how to word that. “Women have to do more cardio. It’s… science?”

“I hate science.” Felicity pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I know for a fact you love science.” He nudged her side gently with his fist. She rolled her eyes at him and ignored the little chest fluttering feeling his touch brought.

“Well then I hate running,” she countered.

“I thought you enjoyed running,” he teased.

“When it ends with a good view or with my dog!”

“Then next time we’ll go on a run with Ophie.”

That stopped Felicity dead in her tracks. He knew her dog’s name? She stared at him and he slowly stopped moving. “You know her name?” she asked in confusion. She hadn’t remembered telling him about Ophie.

“What Ophelia?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah.”

He frowned in confusion. When she stared at him open mouthed, he told her, “I watched your bringing her home video. It was… adorable.” Felicity’s cheeks flushed at that comment. He meant Ophie was adorable not her, right? She would’ve said yes, but his smile said something different.

The rest of the workout was filled with little moments where they both paused and realized they knew a lot about each other. When Oliver helped Felicity put on boxing gloves so she could punch a heavy bag for part of the workout, she mentioned his shirtless boxing video.

“I thought you watched more than just that,” he flirted as he strapped her glove on. Felicity’s cheeks flushed.

“I did,” she squeaked. “I watched all your cooking videos too. And even all your party vlogs!” She got flustered and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m teasing.”

She huffed and when he told her how to properly hit the bag, she murmured, “I’ll just imagine your face.” When he gave her a loud fake laugh, she snickered happily. “Or you know a shirtless you.”

Oliver snorted. “I can do shirtless,” he easy flirted. Felicity threw a fake laugh back at him but when she turned to glare at him she bit her tongue. He was in fact shirtless in front of her. Her eyes dropped to check him out. When her eyes came up to his again, she rolled them at his pleased smirk.

At one point when they were doing core exercises, he had her sit on his back during a plank. He had to convince her for a while before she climbed on. Then she timed him. “What?! It’s been 90 seconds, people!” Felicity looked directly in the camera then turned her phone timer so they could see. Oliver chuckled underneath her.

A little while later, he tensely said, “It’s getting harder.”

“Phrasing!” Felicity squeaked. That comment just made Oliver laugh. He laughed until he collapsed. Felicity yelped when she fell on top of him. She bit her tongue at skin slipping against skin. He grunted at the feeling but she took is as an annoyed grunt and scrambled off him. He took a second, then sat up and looked at her. Her face was red and he felt just as embarrassed.

“Okay.” He motioned for her to come to him. “Let me get on your back now,” his voice was dead serious. Felicity sat there silently for a beat. He gave her a crooked grin.

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Yeah right.” She missed the momentary pout on Oliver’s face. He’d been expecting a more passionate reaction than that. Throughout their workout he realized she was hot when she was pissed. Well she was hot all the time, but pissed Felicity got his pulse racing.

The rest of their workout was intense. By the time they were finished, Felicity was drenched in sweat and felt dead on her feet. Oliver was also drenched in sweat having done all the exercises alongside her, with heavier weights and more reps.

They laid on their backs, breathing heavily, with the camera still on. “How was doing my workout, Felicity?”

“I can’t believe I agree to do more than one!” she moaned.

“You’ll be sore tomorrow. We won’t go as hard.”

Felicity busted out into giggles as she cried, “Phrasing!” Oliver laughed with her. It was good to know where her head was at around him.

Diggle came into the gym a few minutes later. He saw Oliver tugging a rather limp Felicity off the floor. He chuckled when Felicity let Oliver lift her dead weight. “You must be Felicity Smoak,” he greeted.

Felicity blinked as if she’d just woken up, then stood up straight. She ran a hand through her messed up, sweaty pony tail. “Yes. You’re…”

“John Diggle. You can call me Digg. Oliver said you’re his new friend.”

Felicity raised her brow before looking at Oliver who looked beyond hopeful. “Yeah, I’d consider us friends,” Felicity answered. “I don’t sit on just anyone’s back while they do planks,” she joked. Oliver turned away so she wouldn’t see his smile, but Digg chuckled openly.

Digg left after telling Oliver his eight o’clock was going to be late. Oliver said he’d send Felicity the workout schedule he had created for her. When they went to go their separate ways, Felicity felt a hug was deserved. Before either of the could question it, she wrapped him in her arms.

A few hours later, Oliver’s phone beeped.

They had talked about doing some of Felicity’s regular workouts the following week, while adding in cooking lessons at some points. Oliver finished editing their first video together that night and sent it to Felicity. With her approval he posted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to tell me your thoughts!  
> I've got this completed. I'll update twice a week.


End file.
